Pokemon & Yu-Gi-Oh: The rise of 2 champions & Return of the Orichalcos
by TravelingMan93
Summary: After Yugi and Ash's most recent journeys, a new journey comes to light as they both have been invited to a tournament along with their friends. However, the return of the Orichalcos brings yet another life or death situation to light. Who or what awaits them as the tournament goes on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new journey, goal and friends**

 **A/N: Hi, this is my 2** **nd** **fic which a depicts a Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with a dose of Transformers, Treasure Planet and maybe at least 2 other anime series or adding some people in from a game or 2 like maybe Kingdom Hearts for instance. After reading some Yu-Gi-Oh fics along with several Pokemon fics which including reading Magmortar's Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh: Clash of Champions crossover fic I got some inspiration to write my own version of his fic. Don't worry I made sure to PM the user Magmortar for permission to write my own version out and he granted me permission to do so. I'll make some slight adjustments to it as well which I will reveal in this fic. The main plot will stay the same. Also, here are the pairings I will depict which are shown below. This fic takes place 2 years after Kalos, most people shown will be around 13 to 30 with at least a few exceptions. Also, unlike the anime where Seto seems to hold a grudge against Yugi and his friends I'll have him be somewhat nice to the group including Ash to an extent since Yugi did help Seto save his corporation fighting Pegasus and then Dartz, but keep the rivalry going to make sure Yugi stays on his A-Game. Maybe, just maybe, I'll have Seto and his brother Mokuba travel with Yugi, Ash and the group. I'll depict the ages of each and every person as I bring them into a particular chapter**

 **Ages**

 **Ash (18)**

 **Leaf (18)**

 **Misty (19)**

 **Clemont (20)**

 **Cilan (17)**

 **Brock (25)**

 **Iris (16)**

 **Bonnie (12)**

 **Dawn (15)**

 **May (14)**

 **Max (11)**

 **Serena (16)**

 **Pairings that will be shown**

 **Yugi x Tea (Peachshipping I think it's called)**

 **Ash x Leaf (Furthershipping)**

 **Joey x Mai (Can anyone help me out with a name for this pairing? I can't remember off the top of my head)**

 **Max x Bonnie (fourthwheelshipping)**

 **Rebecca x Mokuba Kaiba (Can anyone give a name for this pairing please?)**

 **Brock x Pike Queen Lucy (Luckshipping)**

 **Seto Kaiba x ? (This is up in the air considering in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime he had a very bad attitude, but who could blame him since he had a stepfather who wrecked his childhood and made him so mean)**

 **Fic rating: T for foul language and some violence, plus to be safe. I might upgrade the rating to M if I decide to write a lemon or 2. Wish me luck in writing them out**

 **Now that's enough of my rambling let's get this fic started**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and any other characters in other series' and films in any way shape or form. Otherwise with Pokemon I would make Ash the champion of each and every region up to Kalos including the Orange Islands. Plus, Ash wouldn't be as dense as a Metagross (pun intended but that's how dense he is in the anime!). Make smart decisions while battling, and so on.**

It was a beautiful day at Maximillion Pegasus' island at Duelist Kingdom where he is finalizing a deal with Seto Kaiba for hosting a Pokemon/Duel Monsters world tournament to take place in Domino City where duelists and trainers from around the world come to prove their skills.

"It's settled gentlemen, Seto Kaiba and I are planning/hosting a new world tournament that'll be taking place in Domino City where duelists and trainers around the world will come to compete and prove their skills. We plan to send messages to the strongerst duelists in Domino City which includes the strongest duelist of all, the King of Games Yugi Moto. Also, we will send letters and packages for trainers in various regions which includes the Champion of the 6 regions Ash Ketchum. Included in the packages will be Mr. Kaiba's newest technology invention the poke disk. This is new state of the art technology which enable you to play your pokemon with duel monsters. Do you agree with this?" Pegasus explained/asked. To which everyone in attendance for this meeting was in agreement which made both Seto and Pegasus happy

"Then it's done, the Pokemon/Duel Monsters world tournament is in full swing as of today!" Pegasus announced as he shook Seto's hand. After the whole fiasco with Pegasus attempting to take over Kaiba Corp., they decided to put that aside and form a truce as long as Pegasus didn't attempt a takeover and was willing to work with Seto Kaiba.

(Meanwhile in Pallet Town)

"Whooooaaaaaaaa!" the mailman yelled as the Ponyta he was on was out of control and headed straight to Pallet Town. Then the postman said "Easy, slow dowwwn! Be a good pokemon.."

"Nyyyyyyy!" The Ponyta that was carrying the mailman said. Then, he spots a figure dead ahead and his Ponyta is headed straight at him

"Goddamn it! Hey you, get out of the way, hit the deck!" he shouted frantically, then the figure grabs a pokeball off his belt, throws it and out came a Greninja. Soon after the figure ordered "Greninja stop the Ponyta." then, Greninja stops the Ponyta cold, sending the postman flying toward some rocks.

"Oh shit, I'm going to hit the rocks!" he yelled bracing himself attempting to avoid any severe injuries. Out of nowhere a Pidgeot appeared to keep him from hitting the rocks. After that was done he safely landed making him breath a sigh of relief. The figure jogged over to calm him down. He was wearing a red hat with a white poke ball symbol on the front, a red sleeveless coat, a black shirt and navy blue jean pants. Plus, he has brown eyes and very unruly black hair

"It's ok, it's ok." The figure said calming down the postman

"Young man, you saved my life there!" he said relieved "Ponyta all of a sudden ran straight into town. I don't know why."

"Sounds like you got an energy boost huh Ponyta?" At this question Ponyta nodded with a sheepish smile showing it was sorry

"That's a no brainer. This clean air in this town gives young pokemon a lot of energy here!" As the trainer in question looked at the mail bag he notices a package along with a letter that has his name on both of them. The postman took notice and decided to speak up "That's addressed to someone named Ash Ketchum. Do you know him?"

"I guess I know him, because Ash Ketchum is me!" the young man who now decided to reveal himself said

"What, you're Ash Ketchum, the champion of the six regions?!" the mailman asked shocked

"Yup, that's me and thank you for the package and letter!" Ash said, and then they parted ways, Ash to his house which he sees his mother Delia and father Red (Ashton Red Ketchum Sr. but to avoid confusion if Ash and his father are somewhere together he prefers Red). However, just before he got to the house a pair of hands appeared behind him and pressed themselves over his eyes covering them.

"Guess who Ash?" a familiar voice said making Ash perk up in familiarity

"Leaf, is that you?" he asked hopefully as he turned around to see said brunette trainer who was his best friend from childhood looking at him with a smile on her face. Then, they threw their arms around each other happy to see each other again after so long. During their childhood growing up together they always played together, always there for each other, in fact they were very close. Whenever Ash spotted Gary bullying Leaf, he'd come over and break it up and as the years went on Gary went and developed not only a rivalry but also a grudge against Ash which faded when Ash defeated Gary in the Kanto League gaining title of Kanto champion. Some people even mistaken the 2 for being a young couple. Little did they know that they actually did indeed have feelings for each other but didn't admit it yet, but soon they will. Meanwhile however, Leaf wasn't the only one that arrived as Ash saw his other friends from other travels behind Leaf as well. They were, from left to right Brock, Misty, Clemont, his sister Bonnie, Dawn, Serena, May with her brother Max, Iris who always called Ash a kid while he was in Unova but she didn't have anything against him whatsoever, Tracey and Cilan. The guys each gave Ash a manly hug while the girls gave him a similar hug that Leaf gave him.

"Guys, how good to see all of you again. What are you all doing here?" Ash asked

"Well, you're not the only one who's got the new poke-disk made by Kaiba Corp you little kid" Iris replied "In fact, we've also got a holographic card that depicted a hologram of Pegasus saying we've been selected for the Pokemon Duel Monsters tournament slated to take place in Domino City. Have you opened your box yet along with the letter you got?"

"Not yet, let me take a look at the holographic card first." Ash said, then he went to open his box containing his new poke disk along with the holographic card Iris told him about. Upon reaching for it and picking it up a hologram of Pegasus appeared

"Greetings Ash Ketchum, the champion of the six regions from Kanto all the way to Kalos. I am Maximillion Pegasus here to tell you that you have been invited to participate in the Pokemon/Duel Monsters World Tournament slated to take place in Domino City this week on Friday. With this you will find a poke-disk the latest invention by Kaiba Corp. which will enable you to play not only 400 duel monsters, but also 400 pokemon as well on the disc. Also your holographic cards are your passports into Domino City so do NOT lose them as they cannot be replaced nor destroy them. I shall see you at the tournament young man, farewell." Pegasus said and then his hologram disappeared. Then, the card began to scan Ash and after that it became his passport.

"Holy shit, I've never been to Domino City before." Leaf said getting eager to go to said city

"Me neither, I wonder what it's like?" Misty said

"It has to be really cool picturing the city with many trainers and duelists running around there." May and Dawn said in unison

"I can picture that as well." Brock said "Now then besides you Ash, all of you have your holographic cards scanned into passports right?"

"Yup!" the group said in unison. Then, everyone got their poke-disks out, put them on their arms headed to the ferry and they saw many familiar faces from their previous travels headed onto the ferry to Domino City as well. Since the ferry would take a while into the morning everyone decided to get into their night clothes and rest for the night. They each got themselves a room with Brock sleeping in one room with Croagunk out serving as watchdog to make sure he doesn't go flirting with any girls. Everyone else got themselves a room with siblings in one room with 2 beds (such as Bonnie with Clemont and May with Max). Everyone else had their own rooms with Leaf sleeping with Ash. Both thought of what would happen should one of them win the tournament and they had smiles on their faces as sleep took over for the night.

Meanwhile, the next day morning, the ferry that is carrying our group has arrived in Domino and the sight of said city made several of them gasp at how big it is. Even Bonnie was getting excited looking to explore the city. They woke up early so they can get off the boat. However, one trainer was annoyed at Leaf for waking him up when he was having a good dream.

Flashback to an hour ago

Ash was sleeping in bed having a good dream about winning the Pokemon Duel Monsters World Tournament and then having a family. Just then, Leaf walked into his room to see him still sleeping with Pikachu by her side.

" _He looks so cute when he's asleep. I wonder what dream is he having?"_ Leaf thought to herself as she looked at him with a blush on her face. However, they were due to arrive in Domino City in an hour from now so she had to wake him up as she had no choice. Then, she ordered "Pikachu, do me a favor and wake Ashy up." said electric mouse nodded and used a weak Thunderbolt to wake him up

"YEEEEEOWCH!" Ash yelled as he was violently woken up and fell onto the floor. Leaf and Pikachu couldn't hold it in anymore as they both burst out laughing at his charred state while Ash held up a sign in his hand that said 'Ouch' as he got up and shook off his state. It was obvious that Ash had a steaming mad look on his face looking at the pair.

"WHAT'S THE BIG FUCKING IDEA LEAF?!" Ash shouted "I WAS HAVING A GODDAMN GOOD DREAM AND YOU INTERRUPTED IT! ! !"

"Sorry, we're an hour away from arriving in Domino City. Plus you're a really deep sleeper that's why I woke you up the way I did." Leaf replied to her best friend with an amused smirk on her face

"I guess you're right." Ash mumbled "Let me get into my traveling outfit, brush my teeth and I'll be right out. No peeking!"

"I promise." Leaf answered crossing her fingers behind her back. Ash didn't notice that as he went to the bathroom to change into his outfit and brush his teeth

Back to present moment

"We're here!" Bonnie squealed happily as the ferry arrived at the dock in Domino City. Then, everyone that was on the boat got off along with our group. May, Dawn, Misty, Bonnie and Serena ran off shopping, while Tracey, Max, and Cilan went with Brock to keep him in line knowing him with girls helping Croagunk out. Then, Ash, Leaf with her Venasaur out, Clemont, Iris and Pikachu went on their way together exploring the city trying to take in the new surroundings. Soon however, they ended up lost trying to find the game shop to get themselves some duel monsters cards.

"Man, this city is so damn big I doubt we'll be find our way over to the game shop by today." Clemont said exasperated

"I know" Ash replied annoyed that they were lost. Just then, he saw a high school to his right giving him an idea "Let's head over there and ask for directions. Come on guys." With Pikachu now on his shoulders jogged over to the high school. However, they see many people in their way.

"What's with all those people?" Leaf asked wondering what's with the massive amount of people outside the high school

"I don't know, but it can't be good" Ash answered as they went to hide from the group. A new adventure was to ensue, along with new friends, enemies, and the return of old friends, rivals, enemies (some turned allies to repay either Ash or Yugi for helping them realize the error of their ways).

A/N: **That's the first chapter of my new crossover fic. I shall bring in Yugi and his friends in the next chapter. Toss in your reviews, constructive crticism is welcome if any of you feel I should go back to the drawing board on this chapter as that's one of very few ways I can improve my writing skills, but no flames. As for my thwarting betrayal fic I'll go in a pattern between this fic and that fic. Any questions or suggestions, toss it in with your review or PM me. Until next time, I'm out of here.**


	2. Meeting & reunion of old & new friends

Chapter 2: Reunion of old friends, meeting of new ones, start of new journey and a returning sinister power

 **A/N: Well, after getting 2 guest reviews (you know who you are if you see this). Next time please log in or at least get a FF account if you decide to put in a review so I can PM you my response to your review for either this fic or my other fic that I'm writing out. Either way, thank you and I'm glad you like it so far saying that I did well in writing out the first chapter, so I decided to write another chapter out. This chapter will depict Yugi visiting his old high school. He'll also meet Atem the pharaoh (a.k.a. Yami Yugi however you want to call him doesn't matter. Plus on a side note I swear to god looking at the similarities between Yugi and Atem that the pharaoh is Yugi's ancestor honestly) again this time in a new Millenium Puzzle. Also, I've decided on a pairing for Seto; I'll pair him with Kisara (whoever she is, if anyone can help me out on when she appeared in the series or manga that'd be great) where she'll be working for him/fighting alongside him in some battles/duels. Also I've got a new poll up which relates to one of my other fics in which I'm going to do a rewrite after I finish the current copy. Well enough of my babbling on with the crossover fic.**

 **Ages**

 **Yugi (20)**

 **Joey (20)**

 **Tristan (20)**

 **Tea (20)**

 **Weevil (19)**

 **Rex Raptor (18)**

 **Bandit Keith (33)**

 **Solomon Moto (67)**

 **Giovanni (45)**

 **Dialogue**

"People talking"

" _thoughts"_

"(translated pokespeech)"

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, plus other series and films introduced in this fic in any way shape or form. Otherwise with Pokemon, I wouldn't make Ash as dense as a Metagross, plus replace Misty with Leaf in Ash's traveling group through Kanto and Johto, and so on to try and make the Pokemon anime more interesting.**

* * *

A young man with tri-color porcupine like hair named Yugi Moto was looking through his old high school in his old classroom reminiscing about the times with Joey, Tristan, Tea, the pharaoh Atem and others. One day however, little did he know that he would meet them all again along with new people. His outfit was still the same. However, he got taller and ended up developing muscles on his arms since his trip to Egypt on an archaelogical dig

"Man, being in my old classroom sure does bring back old memories with my friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, Atem and the others." Yugi said to himself. Just after he said that there was a knock on the door. Yugi opened it wondering who was that, he didn't find a person, but he found a package from Kaiba Corp. with a letter and another package from Marik Ishtar including his sister Ishizu and friend Odion plus their letter. All of a sudden, Yugi heard a familiar voice that said "You won't be alone in this new journey Yugi."

"Pharaoh is that you? Where are you?" Yugi asked happy to hear his voice again

"My new Millenium Puzzle is in the box that you just put down on the floor. It's also good to see you again Yugi" Atem replied. Yugi grabbed a small pocket knife, opened the said box and sure enough there was Atem's new Puzzle giving him tears of joy at the sight. Then, he opened the letter that Marik and three others wrote out.

 _Dear Yugi,_

 _We've made a new Millenium Puzzle which contains the pharaoh's spirit. We talked about it and thought that he'd like to be with you again. Also, we've made new versions of the other Millenium items, like the Millenium Rod, Millenium necklace, Millenium Key, and so on. The only exception we made is the Millenium Ring since that spirit hates the pharaoh. I have no idea why honestly. Believe me, we don't understand it either. Don't worry, I promise not to put any of your friends under mind control using my Millenium Rod like I did when I was power crazy and hell bent on stealing the puzzle from you. Also, me and my brother Odion will be coming from Egypt with Ishizu and Shadi tagging along. Me and Odion are participating in the Pokemon Duel Monsters World Tournament as a tag team too so you'd better be on your A-Game if we go up against you! Hope to see you soon kid_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marik, Ishizu, Shadi and Odion_

After he read the letter from top to bottom Yugi made a mental note to himself to thank them whenever he meets them. After he put the letter away and put the Puzzle around his neck he opened the other package that arrived. In it was a new PokeDisk with 400 pokeballs on his disc made by Kaiba Corp. that enables duelists/trainers to use their Pokemon with Duel Monsters. He pulled out a holographic card that showed a hologram of Pegasus which said that Yugi was selected for the Pokemon Duel Monsters World Tournament slated to take place in his city this week. Afterwards it scanned Yugi and became his passport to enter the tournament. Soon after, he walked out of the classroom and the high school only to find several of his fans right outside the school.

"HEY IT'S YUGI!" One fan yelled

"Ohhh fuck." Yugi whispered as his face turned pale at the sight of fans looking at him

"GET HIM!" Everyone else shouted

"Not again, this has been happening ever since I won Battle City all those years ago!" Yugi said to himself as he ran for his life. As he was on the run the fans were shouting something along the lines of "WE LOVE YOU YUGI!" plus other things. He continued running until someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt saying "Hold on there", and yanked him out of harm's way into an alley. Yugi, the unknown person and the others looked on to make sure the mob of duelists was still going in the same direction they believed Yugi to be going which luckily they were. This made everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"Wow, thanks for bailing me out of that mess." Yugi said relieved

"Not a problem. How often does that shit happen?" Ash asked curious about the incident that just happened

"Pretty frequently when I'm in public since I've won Battle City a few years ago. Let's just say they want to duel me for their cards." Yugi answered, then he took a minute to see who was it that he was speaking to. Upon realizing who it was Yugi went wide-eyed as he found himself face to face with Ash "Wait a minute! You're Ash Ketchum the champion of the six regions up to Kalos which includes the Orange Islands!"

"You're Yugi Moto the King of Games! I've heard about you winning at Duelist Kingdom and then in the Battle City finals!" Ash said in realization "It's nice to meet you for the first time."

"It's nice to meet you too Ash" Yugi replied shaking his hand. Just then, he noticed Leaf, Iris, Clemont and a Pikachu which is on Ash's shoulder "Who are they?"

"Oh that's Leaf, my best friend from childhood, we lived in the same town together up until we both turned 10 when she moved away. That's Iris from Unova, she's a Dragon type trainer/specialist. That's Clemont from Kalos, he's an inventor but let me tell you his inventions always blow up. Last but not least, this is Pikachu my best friend and my 1st pokemon." Ash answered introducing his friends for the first time "By the way, do you know the way to the Game Shop? Me and my friends want to get ourselves Duel Monsters cards for the tournament and we're lost."

"Yeah I do. In fact it's my home" Yugi said as he gestured to them to come on. As they were on their way over Ash's friends found him and the others after they finally got back from doing their own things. Croagunk was dragging a knocked out Brock alongside the group. Ash, Leaf, and the others who knew him and weren't with him at the time facepalmed at the sight. They would have to curb his habit of goddamn perverted flirting and set him up with a girl who truly likes him sometime soon in between a battle/duel.

"There you are, we thought we lost you in that crowd of duelists Ash!" Misty said relieved to see him in one piece and no harm done.

"Well, we were lost trying to find the Game Shop. Luckily we found Yugi here who was on the run from a group of duelists who are his fans." Ash replied as he looked at Brock with a grimace "By the way, is there someone who truly likes Brock in this damn world?"

"Back when you were competing in the Kanto Battle Frontier I do remember seeing Pike Queen Lucy having a blush on her face when she was looking at Brock as we were leaving." May said thoughtfully

"Hmm, I think you're right May. I do remember her looking at him with a blush that day too. I think we should set him up a blind date with her when we get the chance." Ash responded quietly agreeing with her making sure Brock didn't hear them. Meanwhile, Leaf returned her Venasaur considering the size of the building entrance in question is rather small picturing it. Yugi meanwhile decided to introduce himself to the rest of Ash's friends. The whole group had stars in their eyes coming face to face with the King of Games and some said they were his fans. Luckily, they knew better unlike the rest of the duelists here in Domino City. As our group got to the Game Shop Yugi opened the door to find 2 familiar faces in there talking to his grandfather. The 2 younger males named Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor turned to see their old friend looking at them with a happy look on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't da King of Games himself. It's good to see ya again Yuge." Joey said giving him a manly hug along with Tristan following suit.

"Hey Yugi." Tristan continued also giving him a manly hug. Just then, the 2 including noticed Ash and a group of trainers behind Yugi.

"Hold da phone, ya never told us you were with the world's top ranked Pokemon trainer and the champion of all 6 regions up to Kalos including da Orange Islands named Ash Ketchum Yugi!" Joey realized after he looked at the whole group of trainers and coordinators from left to right

"Not to mention, May and Dawn the top coordinators of Hoenn and Sinnoh along with Serena, the Kalos Queen too!" Tristan finished also looking at them

"Actually, I only just met Ash and his friends who arrived here today for the Pokemon Duel Monsters World Tournament Tristan." Yugi replied pointing to the said trainers "They're also here to get themselves some Duel Monsters cards for their Poke Disks. Not to mention, Ash here bailed me out of a potentially bad situation when I was being chased by a bunch of duelists that were waiting outside of the high school."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Solomon, Yugi's grandfather and owner of this game shop. How can I help all of you today?" Solomon asked introducing himself to the group of trainers. They returned it by reciprocating what Solomon did shaking his hand.

"We're here to get ourselves some Duel Monsters cards for the tournament. What do you have here?" Iris asked

"Well, you won't be disappointed, I have cards galore to start building your decks, have a look for yourselves." Solomon replied as showed them around his shop. To say they were impressed with the amount of cards he had was an understatement. He must've gotten himself prepared for the insane asylum of trainers slated to arrive in the city today and then come by his game shop. So, they went and bought some booster packs to start building their decks for their arsenal, especially Leaf and Ash. They each could play up to 400 duel monsters so along with some trap and magic cards to enhance their arsenal they got some duel monsters cards of various monsters, trap and magic cards of said amount. Solomon meanwhile was impressed at the amount of cards being sold in his game shop in one shot. However, he would have to pay the supplier that delivered the cards to his shop since almost all of them were gone. After a few minutes, the trainers each got a full size deck of up to 400 duel monsters cards for their poke disks. Meanwhile, Yugi was having a talk with Joey and Tristan and noticed one person in their group was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Tea?" he asked

"She's most likely still fulfilling her dream of a being a dancer Yugi." Joey said "Believe me, we wish she was here too."

"Oh, I thought it would be like old times." Yugi replied disappointed. Just then however, a female figure appeared at the door and walked in. Everyone turned wondering who it was that walked in. Upon the figure catching sight of Yugi she gained a smile on her face. Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Solomon on the other hand gained a look of recognition.

"Tea is that y-OOF!" Yugi tried to ask but he was tackled to the floor by said brunette girl who was his best friend from childhood and high school.

"Yugi it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" Tea squealed as she squeezed the life out of him and started kissing him all over his face. Ash, Leaf and the rest of the duelists/trainers sweatdropped as they looked on.

"Yup, Tea missed Yugi alright." Joey stated

"Yeah, and she's squeezing the goddamn life out of him!" Tristan finished agreeing with him. However, Tea got off of Yugi after a minute allowing him to breathe again.

"Jeez, I wasn't even that bad with you when we saw each other back in Pallet Ash." Leaf said speaking her opinion about the whole scene that just happened

"I know right?" Ash said agreeing with her "I wonder if she has feelings for Yugi?"

"Good question, I think she does considering what she just did a minute ago" Leaf answered, then she finished with a thought _"I also have feelings for you Ash. I hope you feel the same way."_ Just then Tea noticed the pair looking at her. She went wide eyed who she was looking at

"You're Ash Ketchum the Champion of the 6 regions up to Kalos including the Orange Islands. Not to mention Leaf who won all 6 regional leagues" she said then she shook his hand for the first time"It's nice to meet you 2"

"It's nice to meet you too Tea." The pair of trainers replied in unison

* * *

(Meanwhile in another part of Domino City)

Two young men named Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor were talking with an older man named Bandit Keith. They had a devious plan in mind to get revenge on Joey and Yugi for humiliating them back in Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and then the Orichalcos incident. Apparently the 2 would stop at nothing to get their revenge unfortunately

"Yes sir, Yugi, Ash and their group of friends who are trainers/duelists are most likely going to be traveling together. In fact, Ketchum with his group of friends arrived here in this city today on a boat from the Kanto region for the tournament. We'll be able to get our revenge against them" Rex said

"Ah, good, good. However, you forgot one thing in your plan you two." Keith said. At hearing this the 2 young men took a minute to think about it. After that minute, an answer dawned on them.

"Get Ash's Master Balls and Yugi's Egyptian God Cards!" Weevil answered with Rex nodding in agreement

"Right on the money, now you two get the idea." Keith replied giving them props for catching on quickly "Now before you go you'll need disguises and an alias."

"I'll be Sect" Weevil started

"And I'll be Tricera" Rex finished as they both got into their disguises

"Ok, now get the fuck going and don't fail me!" Keith said, then the 2 jogged out to get what they're looking for. Little did the trio know however, that someone was keeping an eye on them from a distance.

"Their names should've been bug geek and dino dork. They can't win duels for their lives and use dirty tricks to steal rare cards from other duelists" The figure stated with a metal Tyranitar mask on his face to conceal his identity for the time being until the time was right. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless brownish shirt, a black trench coat, and blonde hair that was covered by a hood with a poke disk on his arm "I won't let them accomplish their goal on my watch. One day however pharaoh, I will repay you for helping me steer onto the right path. Let's go Sceptile." Then, said green forest pokemon nodded and jogged with the person as they ran out of sight

* * *

(Back with our group of trainers and duelists)

Ash and Yugi were having a talk about their travels up to their most recent journeys. Ash talked about his travels, which group of criminals they went up against, and so on. The worst threat on Ash's end was Team Flare and Lysandre in Kalos. They along with their leader wanted to use the Mortality Duo's power not to help people, but to destroy the world. The worst threat of all on Yugi's end was facing Dartz, the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan. Even a friend of his turned to Dartz's side, turned her back on them and went power crazy blinded by hatred against them for no apparent reason. Meanwhile, Leaf and Tea were having their own conversation

"So, you like Ash huh?" Tea asked in a teasing tone

"No way, were just best friends from our childhood." Leaf answered, however a blush on her cheeks begged to differ.

"Just by the blush on your face I can tell you're lying" Tea replied with a giggle

"Ok you got me there. However, me and the others did see how you knocked Yugi to the floor and kissed him all over his face." Leaf said mentioning the moment just about an hour ago making Tea blush

"Yeah, I do have feelings for Yugi. Ever since Battle City a few years ago my feelings for him started to grow but I didn't know how to confess to him." she said "Plus, it didn't help when someone all of a sudden wrecked my chances taking Yugi away from me. Anyway, we were practically best friends since we were kids as well. Although, at first in school things didn't seem to go so well between Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Joey and Tristan often bullied him until one day Yugi bailed them out when they were in a situation with another bully. Soon after, he got expelled, from that day forward the 3 became best friends and Tristan and Joey stopped being mean to him."

"Wow, that sounds kinda like my story" Leaf said, then she explained her side "Well, here's mine. Back when we were kids Ash was always there for me. We played together, sometimes had sleepovers at one another's house. Even Ash's family, Delia and Red with Veronica and Mike, my mother and father on my side of the family got along. What really sealed our and their friendship though was the one day before we met my condition was deteriorating and Red stepped in to save my life by paying for a life-saving operation in full on behalf of my family using the winnings he got from winning various Pokemon tournaments along with occasional Duel Monsters tournaments as well by writing out a check to pay for it to eliminate my condition and make me good as new which worked to perfection. They were so grateful for his help that they ended up becoming best of friends and Dad even offered him a job as president at his company to keep him active to repay him for his help. Delia did vice versa with Mom offering her a job at her restaurant in Pallet Town in Kanto as a cook there. Almost immediately her cooking was so good attracted many more customers which earned the restaurant an excellent reputation. She even got enough money together to upgrade it and make it better looking to bring in more customers. Red on the other hand accepted Dad's offer with the condition that he would be able to participate in Pokemon tournaments along with Duel Monsters tournaments every once in a while which he granted the ok as long as Dad had advance notice of said tournament. The day I got out of the hospital was when Mom and Dad introduced me to Ash, his mother Delia and father Red who was the one who saved me who was now like a second father to me. As the years went on I started to develop feelings for him which only got stronger as the years went on. Another childhood friend of ours always bullied me until my father and Professor Oak intervened" At hearing this story it gave Tea tears of joy

"Awww, that's so sweet. What did your parents and Ash's think of you when you said you had feelings for him?" she asked curious

"Well, it's simple and kinda obvious. They said they approved of him hands down, plus he would be the only one they would approve for a relationship. However, before the day we were going to get our new Pokemon and then travel together me and my parents moved away to Kalos. From that day forward just the thought of Ash's look on his face make me want to cry. We made a promise to be the best trainers in the world before I left. I won each and every league from Kalos to Kanto, but left the Elite Four and Champions to Ash who defeated them in all six regions with not just power, but skill too." Leaf explained with tears in her eyes thinking of that memory

"Sounds like you 2 had the same goals, except only Ash went further than you." Tea said putting two and two together

"Sounds about right Tea." Leaf replied happily. After a few hours, it reached night time and the group of trainers, coordinators and duelists was getting tired. So, they got their sleeping bags out got themselves a room to sleep in for the night or at least slept on the floor in their sleeping bags, before Ash, Yugi and Leaf went to bed however, Yugi decided to suggest something that was on his mind to the pair.

"Say Ash, how about tomorrow until this Friday when the tournament's supposed to start how about you, me and Leaf here can teach me about Pokemon, vice versa about duel monsters and then train for the tournament with the others?" he asked

"That's not a bad idea Yugi. I think most of my Pokemon can use some training considering it's been a while. Plus, I think me, some of my friends and Leaf here can use some lessons on duel monsters. What time do you want to start training tomorrow morning?" Ash said thinking that it was a good idea

"How about at 8:00 A.M. Tomorrow morning?" Yugi suggested. Ash and Leaf took a minute to think and both thought it would be a good time to train since they usually woke up in the 5:00 A.M. to 6:00 A.M. range to get ready for the day.

"You got yourself a deal Yugi." Leaf said "We usually get up before then anyway. Now if you'll excuse us we gotta get some sleep after the day we had today." Then, the 2 trainers and lone duelist went to bed to rest for the night before training/practicing for the tournament slated to start later in the week on Friday. However, little did they know that an old enemy with a returning sinister power was lurking, awaiting its return to exact vengeance

* * *

(Meanwhile in Kanto, underneath Viridian City in a certain criminal organization's hideout)

A man in an orange suit with the letter R on the top right of his suit named Giovanni is going over his plans to get rid of Ash Ketchum once and for all for foiling Team Rocket's plans. He had just the power that would do it to wipe out not only him, but take over the whole world as well. He was basically, pregnant with pure hate toward the whole world, literally. The power he had would be the key in world domination, well more like destruction

"With the power of the Orichalcos, no one, not even Ketchum, Yugi Moto or Ketchum's fucking father Red will be able to stop me!" Giovanni said to himself with sinister laughter, many of his Rockets, except for James, Domino and Meowth were all for his plans. You see, they knew that the power Giovanni gained was the definition of pure evil and they wanted absolutely no part of it. Jessie however was a different story. She was one of the members that went with the plan with the Rocket head. It's obvious she was going to stand by him until the end. However, she didn't know that her boss only cared for himself and cared for no one whatsoever. This was obviously bad news to not just Yugi and his group of friends old/new, but the world as well. Meanwhile unknowingly, a certain man with long green hair known as Dartz who was king of Atlantis was watching him from a portal with help from the god pokemon Arceus with his family; Ironheart his father, Kris his daughter, and his wife Iona; 3 of his friends, Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus in which all 3 knights of Atlantis were in their human forms and all of them were shocked at the scene they witnessed after he closed the portal showing the scene.

"Well, everyone." Dartz stated "The world is in danger again by the Orichalcos. Instead of me harnesing it it's someone else"

"Unfortunately honey." Iona said "So, do you recommend we go warn the pharaoh, his friends along with your former associates now comrades Rafael, Valon, and Alister about this returning power and help them defeat this abomination along with entering the Pokemon Duel Monsters world tournament?"

"Yes of course, I'm sure they'll want to know as well and they'll need every bit of backup they can get. I don't want them to get corrupted by the power of the Orichalcos again. Not to mention it'll awaken well, you-know-who if the right souls are captured." the Atlantian king stated making sure not to say the now taboo name. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to Domino City on Dartz's personal boat to deliver the grave/urgent warning message along with their request to help. As of today, the tournament is now not only to prove duelists/trainers' skills, but in the minds of the Atlantian group to make sure people keep their souls and not give into their darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that took me a while to write. I apologize for the wait, I was trying to come up with ideas to strengthen the plot my crossover fic by introducing a returning sinister power, plus I'm working right now so it limits my time to write. Now for some small trivia. Who was the person that was watching Weevil, Rex and Bandit Keith from a distance? I did leave some hints to help you readers figure it out. Also, what do some of you writers who have more experience in writing recommend I write for some subplot to make this fic more interesting? Well anyway, if you want to see some more, check the follow box, if you like this crossover fic so far check the favorite box and then add to either one of your lists. If any of you want to, feel free to review. No flaming but the door to constructive criticism to improve my writing is always open for you to stop by. Also, please log in or at least get a FF account so I can PM you my response in either review or directly through PM. If you have any questions and/or suggestions ask in your review or PM me. Until next time, I'm out of here.**


End file.
